The acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a disease which is caused by infection with viruses of an immune deficiency syndrome and characterized by a serious cellular immune deficiency. Because a radical cure has not been established for this disease, and further, the high mortality rate thereof, a serious social problem has developed.
At present, as a therapeutic agent for acquired immune deficiency syndrome, there are mentioned antivirus agents such as azide thymidine or the like, immune activators such as interleukin-2, interferon-.gamma. or the like, but these agents do not have decisive therapeutic effects, and therefore, the development of a therapeutic agent for the treatment of acquired immune deficiency syndrome is strongly desired.